The Past Few Weeks
by alethea.1hazel1blue
Summary: This is my 'missing moments' contribution to Jackie and Hyde's relationship at the beginning during the summer Donna and Kelso were in California. The chapters will be drabble-type, not always chronological order or connected. Warning: story rating did go up (ch. 5). I added another chapter that's post-summer but it's still missing moments, idk, I might expand this.
1. New Habit

Jackie Burkhart was certain of a few things in life. One, she was quite possibly the most attractive girl in Point Place, two, she was stylish, and three, she always got what she wanted. She wasn't that interested in morals most of the time, as long as she appeared clean cut to everyone else that was enough for her, actually being clean cut was an entirely different story.

She knew sleeping with her ex-boyfriend's best friend was probably morally wrong, and she definitely knew that what they'd been doing for the past few hours would probably be considered dirty by a lot of people's standard; but as long as no one knew what did it matter? She was young, hot,and bored and he was there, ready and willing. She had always found Steven to be a certain type of attractive, of course the old Jackie wouldn't dare voice it in front of people,but since it was just the two of them she found no issue with it.

"You know, Steven," she spoke up after a long moment of quiet reflection after their second, no, third, round of fooling around "you look so good when you finish working on your car, you're all sweaty and gross but it kinda works on you, gives you this rough tough guy look."

Hyde gave a dry little laugh, and just stared back at the petite girl lying next to him, propped up with her chin on her hand looking at him.  
"The word you're looking for is badass, Jackie" he said having removed the cigarette from his teeth. She scrunched her nose up, either from the cigarette smoke or her dislike for the word he couldn't tell.

" _Badass_." She repeated, the word sounded foreign on her lips but then she got a devious little smile on her face, "Badass." she said again, a little more confidently, taking the cigarette from his fingers and inhaling a long puff of it, letting the smoke out slowly, as though she had been doing it all her life. Steven just stared at her almost in awe. "Yeah, I think I like that word." She decided looking at Steven up and down as if the fate of whether she liked the word or not rested solely on his appearance. Lying there on his side, facing Jackie, the sheet covering half his body Hyde almost felt a little intimidated by the intensity in her eyes. This summer was going to be fun, he thought, taking the cigarette back from her hand. His heart was beginning to pound faster as her fingertips began to slowly slide down his chest.


	2. No Talking

Keeping secrets had never been Jackie's forte, Hyde was well aware of this; but he hoped that this little thing that they had going on would stay between them forever. He wasn't sure where this would go, most of him expected this to fizzle out as quickly as it had started, like a firework. A small part, the same part of him that wanted to shout it from the rooftops that he was with Jackie, knew where he wanted this to lead.

Hyde was a self-proclaimed anti-romantic, but there was an eensy little bit of him that wanted the wedding ring and the white picket fence he had never had growing up. He longed to be like Mr. and Mrs. Forman. He knew this probably stemmed from the fact that he'd never had that as a child so he wrote it off to trauma. Hyde was a loner, a perpetual bachelor, he didn't really want to be tied down to one woman, especially not one so... _Jackie_. This is what he told himself. This is why for the first couple of weeks of them hooking up he kept her at bay in every way except physically.

Jackie noticed, of course, that whenever she tried to start a conversation Hyde would block her off by either interrupting her mid-sentence or literally putting a finger to her mouth to be quickly replaced by lips. The old Jackie would've minded, a lot. She would have pestered him and demanded to know what his problem was; but that was before. Now she was content not to think about "where is this going?" (or more like, "What color scheme will our wedding have?") She was just taking this for what it was, a fling. She wasn't emotionally ready for a relationship yet, not with the messy breakup she'd just been through; they were really just two people having fun, being there for each other, mostly physically, when it felt as though all their friends had abandoned them.

Realistically they hadn't of course, just two of them had ran away, Eric and Fez were still there, too much lately it seemed to Jackie; but without Donna and Kelso the group felt like a flat tire. It tried rolling, it managed to very slowly tread some ground but it wasn't the same.

Hyde's lips were comforting, even though she had complained about the beard at first she secretly liked it. It wasn't scratchy or irritating like she thought it was going to be, it was fluffy and soft. Even though she giggled the first time he kissed her with it fully grown she didn't find it so funny when she felt it on her neck or her chest when they were making out. Jackie had always dated Ken dolls, pretty boys with perfectly polished faces, Michael included. They were always nice and sweet with her, almost childishly so. Being with Steven was different. For the first time she felt like she was dating a man, the beard just reinforced this notion.

For Hyde, being with Jackie had the opposite effect on him. He'd always been with older women, women who were experienced and strong; that was his usual type. Jackie was so out of the norm for him he couldn't even compare her to his other conquests. He was coming to realize that was because he didn't count her as a conquest. Aside from the many obvious personality and physical differences between Jackie and girls his 'type' he knew it was because she wasn't a nameless petite brunette he had picked up at a bar and slept with, she was Jackie; and despite what he might say, she was a friend. The more Hyde realized that this couldn't be a meaningless fling the more he tried to push her emotionally away to try to make it one.

Not that Jackie really cared, she'd talk to a wall about her problems if she really wanted to, Hyde always tuned her out and just focused on her body when she ran her mouth so it wouldn't get any messier than it was already going to be.

Jackie's eyes were beautiful, she always had perfectly curled and long eyelashes. They sparkled when she talked about things she liked and wrinkled a bit when she laughed. Hyde didn't want to notice this, but watching her talk without listening so many times made him notice them. They were large and brown and had this quality about them, like mischief, that drew him in. He had always thought eyes gave too much away, which is why he always made sure to keep his shielded behind his signature pair of aviator sunglasses. Good thing he did, because he was sure that his would now be telling Jackie exactly how badly he was falling for her.


	3. No Swimming

Hyde had to blink a few times before coming to realize that he wasn't actually imagining the sight before his eyes. It really was Jackie from his island fantasy. Well, not exactly, but close enough. She wasn't wearing a coconut bikini or a flower in her hair but the thin rainbow colored bikini she was actually wearing fit her like a glove. She was strutting for him, he knew, coming out of his car where she'd been changing, a towel wrapped around her waist. She walked toward him with full confidence in her body, like the field around the water hole was her own personal runway.

"Damn Jackie," Hyde said before he could stop himself. His mouth was almost hanging open. Of course this wasn't the first time he'd seen her like this, they'd all gone swimming here before, they'd even skinny dipped one crazy night. But it had been back when Jackie was with Kelso and he was pining for Donna, he hadn't even noticed how hot she was. Now that Hyde had the full knowledge of what Jackie felt like and tasted like the sight before him was almost too much.

"I know, Steven, this bathing suit is super cute. I bought it earlier this summer but I hadn't had the chance to give it a test swim. I was saving it for… well, never mind that. Let's get in the water." Hyde almost physically winced at her inability to finish that sentence. He was almost 100 percent sure it would've been Kelso related. It only reminded him of how recent their breakup was. He pushed that thought aside. He and Jackie weren't together; it didn't matter how she still wasn't over Kelso, or how just last month she was nagging him for a ring.

The summer sun was on full blast that afternoon but the water was pleasantly cool. Hyde had descended in slowly, relishing in every inch of skin that was exposed to the iciness of the water. He still wore his sunglasses and had avoided wetting his hair. Jackie didn't appreciate him taking his time entering the water, taking it as a sign of hesitation to join her. She had jumped in, leaving her sunglasses behind and not one complaining about the water messing up her perfectly done hair, it was very uncharacteristic of her and Hyde took notice. She swam over to him when he was only waist deep and attempted to rush his efforts.

"Steven, come on!" she yelped as she tried without success to pull him in the water. "Why are you taking forever?"

"Jackie, you wouldn't understand it even if I wanted to explain." He huffed half jokingly.

"Is this more of your zen-crap and being cool?"Jackie teased. It was still new territory being alone with her outside the basement and her room. Talking made him nervous and wary.

"This is just the way I like to get in, ok?" He said, all amusement gone from his voice. Jackie shrugged, she continued floating around while he got the water up to his chest before finally letting go and submerging his shoulders.

The water was around his neck when he felt her behind him. She had been circling him but he'd lost sight of her as he took the final step into the water. She wrapped her arms around his chest and rested her chin on his neck. There was still some distance between them as she floated weightlessly. Hyde was taken aback by her warmth in the midst of the cold water that had shocked his body.

"Maybe in the future I can coax you into the water sooner." She whispered into his ear.

"Yeah? How would you do that?" He asked almost breathless. She then pressed her bare chest to his back. Hyde shuddered at the feeling.

"I might lose my top sooner." She said with a wicked smile on her face.

"Oh yeah, that might definitely help." He said as he turned around, covering her chest with his, and pulled her into a kiss.


	4. When the Levee Breaks

It was a late summer night the first time they did it. To Hyde's surprise, Jackie wasn't nervous but his hands shook the whole time he unbuttoned her dress. It was a pretty dress that he'd seen her wear on dates before. But they hadn't gone on a date. They were just hanging out and got hungry and she suggested Fatso Burger. He had drove them there, and now they were back. They both knew where this was leading. She'd lingered at the door and hesitated in answering when he asked if she needed a ride home. In reality, she had wanted this for a while now but he had been stalling. She had said she wanted to listen to music, they'd been talking about it over dinner (or more like Hyde had ranted about how her music sucked and he needed to get her to listen to some _real_ music.)

They had started making out per usual, not needing to be careful, it was already past midnight and everyone was fast asleep. Led Zeppelin was playing on low in the background, they hardly paid attention. Jackie's hands were all over him, soon she was pushing his flannel shirt out of the way, he dropped it on the couch. She was looking at him in that way. He knew that look, those were bedroom eyes.

Hyde was supposed to be cool, he was supposed to be one of those guys that fucked not made love. Then why had it scared him so much when he saw that look on Jackie? She was pulling him up from the couch suddenly. He almost felt weightless and didn't even realize how easy it had been for her to pull him along to his bedroom. He knew excitement was bubbling under the surface of his hesitation and unease. She wanted him. His heart was thumping harder than usual in his chest.

She'd left her shoes at the door of his bedroom. They were leather brown ballerina flats. He marvelled at how dainty her feet were. He sat on the foot of the bed and undid his shoes, making quick work of getting them off. Jackie came over to him after closing the door slowly. Her eyes were mischievous and playful.

"Steven," she said her voice light and airy. " You know what I want. The question now being, do you want to?" she was smiling, she was touching his knees and leaning in closely. "Because we don't have to, if you're not ready." she slid her hands up his thighs slowly. "I wouldn't want to make you do something you don't really want to do." she lingered on his growing bulge that was now strained against his jeans. Hyde hissed. Jackie laughed.

"Jackie, you're such a damn tease." Hyde said, his tone trying to match hers but coming out more tense than intended. "Can't you tell what my answer's going to be, I mean, you're practically holding it." He cocked an eyebrow at her then looked down. Jackie's hand tightened around his dick, what she could grab of it through his jeans.

"I just wanted to make sure." She said with mock innocence. She let go and used a solitary finger to trace him.

"How considerate of you, doll." He retorted.

"Always." She said as her hands traveled to his waist taking the edge of his t-shirt and raising it. Hyde lifted his arms for her. She was in full control now. She moved to straddle his legs, sitting on his lap facing him. The pressure on his dick was nice but Hyde needed more. They were kissing again. Hyde's hands moving up and down her torso. The dress was thin and had a row of buttons all the way down the front. He was kissing her neck the way she liked. Jackie was moaning lightly, closing her eyes and leaning her head back.

"Take it off." she commanded. Hyde was quick to oblige but his hands weren't so sure. The first button came off easily despite his hands' shakiness. The other buttons soon followed but the more Jackie he exposed, the harder it became for him to take the buttons off and damn, there were so many. He was trying not to look at her face when he did this. Just enjoy the soft skin he was revealing and the nice breasts that lay just beneath the pink bra now poking through the open dress. On the last few buttons Jackie's hands came to cover his, _fuck,_ thought Hyde, she had noticed. He stopped working on them and she moved her hands to his chin, very slightly made him look up. She was looking down on him, she was a short girl so he wasn't used to this angle.

"Steven, are you really ok with this? I'd understand if you're not." Her hair was slightly ruffled and fell in front of her shoulders as she looked down. And there they were, looking into each other's eyes for what seemed to Hyde like the first time that night. Truly looking, two half naked people about to cross a line that they couldn't step back from. Hyde gulped, he hadn't answered her. He wanted her, he wanted this, but he couldn't shake the slight nagging feeling…

"You were Kelso's." He let out not even knowing how it happened. He felt like he'd been holding his breath for an hour and he finally let it out when he said it. Jackie looked almost stunned, her mouth was slightly opened and she started blinking as if it would help her process what she'd just heard.

"Excuse me?" she said, and already Hyde could hear the tone of indignation in her voice and the yelling that was soon to follow. How could he possibly remedy this? He let out a long sigh and shifted his legs away from her, to the other side of the bed. He looked down as he talked.

"I don't know… I just...everytime I look at you I feel like I'm stealing something," he paused, "you were his Donna." his voice grew quieter as he said this. He didn't even feel like he was making any sense but it was the best way he could explain how he'd been feeling. He didn't expect her to understand. Jackie's hand touched his shoulder lightly. She'd climbed on the bed. He hadn't even seen her discard the dress. She was kneeling behind him now. Both her hands were on his shoulders before she wrapped her arms around him and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"You're wrong." she whispered in his ear. "I'm no one's Donna, but I can be your Jackie if you want." Hyde shivered, maybe it was from her breath in his ear, or her almost naked body on his, but maybe it was from the implication of her words. He turned to look at her. She was perfect. "Listen, Steven, I know what you mean, and I could sit here and explain to you how you're so wrong for hours, or you could just trust me." She was holding his gaze and her words didn't falter. Hyde chose to trust her.

 **Alright, so this is the first time I do an author's note, but I really want your feedback, should I continue this scene in the next chapter (will make the rating go up) or should I leave it as is? I apologize for any grammatical errors I wrote this so fast and uploading it almost immediately. Let me know! -Ale**


	5. Lost Boundaries

**A/N: Warning rating has gone up. Also, this is only like the third time I write a scene like this, sorry if I disappoint. Enjoy~**

At almost seventeen, Jackie had been with a total of one man in her life. Well, she wouldn't call Kelso a man. They were both kids when it happened and it had been awful. That's not to say she didn't like it, it just severely lowered her expectations of sex. At eighteen, Hyde had been with more women than even he would like to admit. It had made him infinitely better than Kelso had been when Jackie and he had been together. Jackie had tried really hard not to compare, but it was nearly impossible when she'd only ever been with Kelso.

Hyde was surprisingly considerate and more gentle with her than she'd expected. It wasn't that she was complaining about it, but it was driving her crazy. Hyde had made her lay down when they started kissing again. He was on top of her, holding his weight off so he wouldn't crush her. He was lightly running his hands all over her body, barely touching her, leaving goosebumps everywhere his fingertips brushed. It sent chills down her spine. The first time his hands ran over her bra her heart skipped a beat. He'd touched her there before, of course, once even under her clothes, but now his touch carried more weight. It wasn't going to end there, it was just beginning. He stopped kissing her and took a moment to look down into her eyes before reaching for the clasp of her bra.

She was breathing heavily, lips swollen and her heart was thumping harder than ever when she unwrapped her arms from his neck so he could move the bra straps off her shoulders. Her bra was tiny, it was by no means lingerie, simple cotton with no padding in a light pink color. But Hyde wasn't too concerned with anything she wore, it was what was underneath that excited him to no end. He'd seen her breasts in his fantasies before, it would be untrue to say otherwise, but no matter how wild his fantasy, it fell flat in comparison to true Jackie.

True Jackie was quite possible one of the most sexy things he'd ever seen, she was small but very beautiful, tender yet incredibly alluring. Everything about her seemed to reel him in with her delicacy but it almost felt to him like a trap, like something dangerous lurked just around the corner that would render him powerless, powerless to her. He couldn't help but love it. It was crazy, no other chick had ever had him this messed up by just taking her top off, she had accomplished more by undressing than a night with any ruthless biker girl could ever hope to accomplish. Right now though, he was too turned on to delve into what that meant for them.

She was kissing him again, it was not like any of the other kisses they'd shared; she was even more demanding, her lips were smashing against his furiously, with a hunger he wholeheartedly shared. Jackie felt like her whole body was on fire. Her nipples were rubbing up against his chest, sending jolts down between her thighs that manifested in ever growing warmth and wetness. Her hands were running her nails up and down his body, something Hyde very much liked. Soon they were on his jeans' zipper, she was fumbling around with it but her manicured nails kept slipping around unable to get a grip; she finally gave up and broke their kiss.

"Steven, take your pants off; _now_." She commanded in her most obnoxious head cheerleader voice. It was a state she reverted to when she was _this_ turned on. Hyde stared at her for a little bit, slightly slack-jawed.

"Jackie, usually I would either be incredibly annoyed at your shrill tones if I hadn't already blocked them off, but I am shocked to say how hot that was." He sounded like he was in awe at her.

"Steven, when will you learn? Everything I do is hot. You're only now just realizing it because I am finally getting through to you. But I know, deep down you like when I order you around, now be a good boy, and take those pants off." She said this with a smile and patted his cheek, now she was pushing it and Hyde was going to get back at her for that, later. But now, pants were flying off, and they had one layer left to go.

"Ok, Jackie. This is it, once these are off," he pulled on the waistband of his boxers for emphasis "that's it, no take-backs, no regrets, are you sure you want to do this?" Jackie didn't respond but held his gaze the whole time. She took one hand and stripped off her panties instead. If anything could've made Hyde get harder, that was it.

"Mmm Jackie, you are the coolest chick ever." Hyde wasn't good at being romantic or paying compliments, that was as close as he'd gotten so far. Hyde wasted no time following suit. For the first time all night, Jackie's body trembled slightly, but it wasn't in hesitation as Hyde had first interpreted to be, it was in anticipation. When she noticed Hyde was about to question her again, she just grabbed one of his hands and guided it to her center. Hyde was pleased and a little surprised she was so wet, and he felt he'd barely done anything. Her breathing got more erratic and she closed her eyes as his fingers stroked her, she was so ready for him it felt cruel to make her wait.

His dick was pressed against her thigh, it felt hot and made Jackie even more frustrated that it wasn't already inside her. At the last second, Hyde remembered something that should've been done a long time ago.

"Fuck, Jackie, wait we need, to, you know, damn, condom!" He managed to get out before forcibly pulling himself away from her. Jackie whimpered at the loss of Hyde as he rolled off her and fumbled around his night stand.

"Hyyyydee," she whined and started rubbing her legs together, she could feel wetness dripping down her thighs.

"Sorry, baby. I've got it." Condom rolled on, Hyde positioned himself at her entrance one more time. He wanted this to be special and monumental, but since that ship had sailed he was just focused on one thing now, pleasing Jackie the best way he knew how. Jackie moaned when he entered her, it had been a while since she'd had sex and her pussy had gotten tight. He was bigger than Michael, not that she was comparing.

Too long, it had been too long since she felt this good. She felt full and complete, she felt like she never wanted to stop being one with him. It seemed like Hyde could read her thoughts, or maybe she'd said it aloud, she couldn't tell anymore, all she was focusing on was the building pressure that made her body and mind momentarily disconnect. She was moaning louder and softly letting out little pleas and commands, and something that sounded like his name. He was increasing speed as soon as she needed him to, and rubbing her clit in pace.

Hyde was trying hard to be zen, but he was fucking Jackie, a fact that still subconsciously blew his mind. And he would never admit it, but this was probably the best sex he'd ever had, so far. If he didn't make her cum soon he was going to lose it. He used all is attacks on her, he knew the female body, it was one of the few things he'd cared to study. Just when she was breathing heaviest, he increased his speed tenfold, not letting her increasing writhing throw him off and bit her shoulder. He pounded into her, faster and faster. Jackie was sent spiralling, she was lost to the world for a few seconds, her own private nirvana, reached via Hyde. As soon as he felt him tighten around him he let go into his own orgasm. He shuddered and let out a few low groans as he came into her. He held on to her thighs for a brief second, their foreheads resting against each other, he was soaking in this moment.

They were both hot and spent. How did she manage to still look beautiful with sex hair and a sheen of sweat on her forehead? She would never cease to amaze him. He gave her a gentle kiss. This wasn't how he thought their night would go, but then again; this wasn't how he thought his life would go either. He found he was quite liking this unexpected turn of events.


	6. Damage I've Done

A/N: What a long, strange, ride it's been. It's been forever since I've posted, and not for lack of trying. I just kinda had writer's block until this came into my head. I know, I hate me too. I'm just throwing salt on the wound here, but it really intrigued me to know what was going through Hyde's head in this episode (Nobody's Fault But Mine.) Sorry if this isn't your cup of tea, I promise the next chapter will be the reconciliation as it should've been. Anyway, try to enjoy~

He wanted to hurt her. In the worst way. The tears he refused to shed stung his eyes. He was so stupid. So stupid to think that she could _ever_ let him go. Steven Hyde was no one, no one to her compared to Michael Kelso. His chest hurt, he could have a heart attack. He was driving fast and recklessly. He couldn't stop picturing them. Flashes of memories, both real and fabricated distracted him from the road so much he nearly ran over a median. Every kiss he'd ever witness between Jackie and Kelso, every hug and fight. Every shallow comment and look that trespassed between the two; he could never give her that, he could never top that.

It burned him to know that they were there, together, being alone like they had before, again. It was inevitable that everything would come rushing back to them too, all the memories, like it had to him, but even moreso. They had, what seemed to Hyde, a lifetime of memories, intimate moments shared. He'd tried to rip them out of her mind. He'd made her see how bad he'd been to her, he tried to supplant them with new experiences, with being completely the opposite of what Kelso had been. Nothing worked apparently. She'd always run back to him.

"Stupid cheerleader," he grunted angrily as his eyes swept the backlot of the hotel where he worked, looking for an empty spot. "Fucking airheaded bitch." He spat. He was trying to direct every insult he had at her, to channel his anger toward her, so he wouldn't explode, but he was really angry with himself for being so hurt. He wanted to scream, to break something. He wasn't even sure what he was doing here. When he saw them all he thought about was getting away. Suddenly he'd been driving, making familiar turns that led him all the way here. He pulled into an empty spot quickly, not bothering to park straight. His chest was heaving, he hit the steering wheel with both hands. He jumped out the car quickly and slammed the door, he needed a hit.

When he got there Roy was already starting to cook appetizers for the nurse convention. He was about an hour early for his shift but he went and changed into his clothes, maybe some work would clear his head. It was no use, he kept thinking about it, he kept talking about it. Slamming pans and pots wasn't helping, after about an hour or so, he went out to the events room in search for beer.

He spotted Kitty at the bar, he made his way over to her, maybe she could give him some motherly advice, or a hug. Just a few minutes of conversation revealed she was completely hammered. Steven gripped his beer a little harder. She wasn't going to help, and venting to her was just making him more angry all over again. He decided to head back and go to his plan A, pot.

It was then, when he was making his way back to the kitchen, that he spotted her. The forbidden fruit. She came over to talk to him and he let her lead him away, into the room she was staying. When she opened the door and led him inside he began to talk, she quickly cut him off.

"Shh.. no, no baby, when I said let's talk about it, I meant let our bodies, do the talking." She quickly slammed her lips into him. Then her body followed, chest pressing to his stomach, she was short. He swallowed the guilt. He began kissing her back harshly. He tossed aside the sunglasses, and her hat went flying. He didn't want to look at her face, so when they broke the kiss he threw her on the bed. He disposed of his uniform shirt. All he was picturing was Jackie. Kelso throwing Jackie on his bed. He joined her on the bed, he was on top of her, kissing her neck. She moaned. He hated it. He went to kiss her again, to stop her from making noises. She smelled like alcohol and heavy perfume.

His hands were pawing her roughly, going up and down her body, trying to cleanse them of the last time he had touched Jackie. It was just this morning. He ripped open her dress. There was no turning back now. He removed her pantyhose and underwear in one swop. She unzipped his pants. His chest constricted. All the pain from earlier came rushing back as he slammed into her, none too gently. She squealed in surprise and delight. She was already so gone, she barely noticed when his hands crept up her chest to wrap themselves around her throat. He didn't squeeze at first, but when she didn't protest he began to put a little pressure as he pounded harder and harder into her. He saw her begin choking. He let go, grabbed on to the bed frame instead. He was so focused on the pressure building in his head that he didn't even notice her orgasm; he just kept pounding, it was like he was alone, punching a wall.

He pulled out before he finished, dumping his load on the bed, on the floor, it didn't really matter to him. Hyde rolled off her and passed out almost immediately.

He woke up with a pounding headache, he didn't even have that much to drink but he felt hungover. He kicked off the tangled sheets and ran to the small bathroom. He took a leak and almost immediately after puked his guts out. He looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't feel any better, if anything, he felt worse, the gut-wrenching guilt couldn't be swallowed back this time. He stoned his features as he felt a gentle knock come. He gave himself one more second before he opened the door, he gave her a passive smile that came out like a grimace as he walked out of the bathroom and she walked in.

She closed the door and he heard the water running as she washed her face. He had to get out of there. He found his clothes laying all around the hotel room. He threw his shirt back on,slipped on his uniform smock, not bothering to button it up. He heard the door pop open, and she leaned on the door frame; they looked at each other, they both knew what this was, a meaningless, angry, one-night stand. She crossed her arms for a minute and sighed. She walked over to him. She was now in a fluffy white hotel robe.

"I think you should get going now," she said in her cool airy voice. Hyde just nodded and put his sunglasses on. She led him to the door and as he was leaving, she leaned in for a slight peck on his cheek. He didn't turn around when she closed the door, and continued walking.


End file.
